tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Character Encyclopedia
* 24 July 2018 }} Character Encyclopedia is a large book with 184 pages. Description Meet Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends from the Island of Sodor, and beyond! Discover fun facts about more than 100 Thomas & Friends characters. Learn all about the real life vehicles they are based on. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Flying Scotsman * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Whiff * Stanley * Hiro * Charlie * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Scruff * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Gator * Timothy * Samson * Glynn * Ryan * Ashima * Axel * Vinnie * Rajiv * Raul * Carlos * Shane * Yong Bao * Frieda * Gina * Theo * Lexi * Merlin * Hurricane * Diesel * Daisy * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Diesel 10 * Salty * Den * Dart * Sidney * Paxton * Norman * Philip * Ivan * Hugo * Frankie * Stafford * Etienne * Flynn * Winston * Marion * Skiff * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Victor * Luke * Millie * Rusty * Bert * Rex * Mike * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Rocky * Judy and Jerome * Bradford * Bertie * Trevor * Butch * Jack * Alfie * Oliver * Max and Monty * Kevin * Harold * Captain * Cranky * Merrick * Owen * Reg * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Sailor John * Mallard (mentioned) * Dennis (mentioned) * Jem Cole (mentioned) * The Vicar of Wellsworth (mentioned) * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (mentioned) * Mr. Percival (mentioned) * Sir Robert Norramby (mentioned) * Captain Joe (mentioned) * Father Christmas (mentioned) Photographs of Aerolite, Talyllyn, Dolgoch, Sir Haydn, Edward Thomas and Douglas (narrow gauge) appear. Trivia * The hardcover book includes a Minis Thomas engine. * This book features every named engine, rolling stock and off-rail vehicle character in the CGI series at the time, with the exceptions of Hannah, Terence, Bulgy, Carly, Big Mickey and Beresford. * The book reveals that Flying Scotsman went back to help Gordon finish the race after the blue engine's boiler exploded in The Great Race. This might have been in the script during production. Goofs * Belle's prototype picture shows a 2-6-0 tender variant of the BR Class 4MT, whereas her actual prototype is the 2-6-4T variant of that class. * According to the book, Hugo's basis was built in 1930, but it was actually constructed in 1929. * Hurricane's steam pipes are referred to as smoke deflectors. * It is stated that Stephen is close to two-hundred years old, however this is far off. Gallery File:CharacterEncyclopediaBackCover.jpg|Back cover File:CharacterEncyclopediaLibraryCover.jpg|Library Edition (Thomas Mini not included) File:CharacterEncyclopediaTriviaPage.png|Trivia Page File:CharacterEncyclopediaThomasPage.jpg|Thomas' page File:CharacterEncyclopediaBellePage.jpg|Belle's page File:CharacterEncyclopediaHaroldPage.jpg|Harold's page File:CharacterEncyclopediaPackPage.jpg|The Pack's page External Links *Amazon Category:Books Category:Australian Books